


New Blood (DS9 Relaunch)

by TheodoreHawkwood



Series: Theodore Hawkwood DS9 Relaunch [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreHawkwood/pseuds/TheodoreHawkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after the events of What You Leave Behind Deep Space Nine gains new crew members and faces the challenges of the Post-Dominion War Alpha Quadrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: DS9 or Star Trek: The Next Generation. The characters of Commander Gerald Strickland and Lieutenant Carl Draper are my creations, as is the Starfleet Asymmetric Warfare Group. 
> 
> Commander Strickland was inspired by James Tolkan's character from Back to the Future. I wondered how Mr. Strickland would be as a Starfleet Officer and he was the result.

**Deep Space Nine  
June 2375**

_Captain's Log, Colonel Kira Nerys, Bajoran Militia._  
  
_It's been barely two weeks since Captain Sisko disappeared along with Kai Winn, Constable Odo returned to the Gamma Quadrant, and Rom was made Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance._  
  
_The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) docked two days ago and disembarked some new personnel. Our new first officer for one. Commander Gerald Strickland, formerly from the USS Sentinel. He's every bit the stern authoritarian, very by the book from my first impressions._  
  
_I've already spoken with Lieutenant (j.g.) Nog about the matter, and he didn't seem to mind the lateral movement to Chief Engineer. Lieutenant Robin Lefler was sent to the station from Jupiter Station to be the Chief of Operations. She seems a very sociable young woman, almost the polar opposite to her husband, Lieutenant Carl Draper, formerly from Starfleet's Asymmetric Warfare Group, some sort of Starfleet counter-terrorism/counterinsurgency think tank. He seems like a pretty solitary sort of character._  
  
 _Lieutenant (j.g.) Adam Martoni, formerly of the USS Sentinel, is replacing Constable Odo as Chief of Station Security, his first day on the job is today as a matter of fact._  
  
_I've already scheduled interviews for each of the new crewmembers..._  
    
Colonel Kira Nerys took a sip of her _raktajino_ as a bald fellow standing five and a half feet tall, stocky and powerfully built.  
  
"Commander Gerald Strickland reporting as ordered, sir," The man said, coming to attention.  
  
"At ease," Kira said.  
  
Strickland popped his hands behind his back, feet spread about shoulder width apart, a drillfield perfect parade rest.  
  
"Have a seat," Kira said.  
  
"Yes sir," Strickland replied.  
  
Kira thought. _Ok, start with the basics._  
  
"So where are you from originally?" Kira asked.  
  
"Syracuse, New York," Strickland said.  
  
Kira glanced at her PADD, sipping her drink, and looking over a couple details from Strickland’s service record.  
  
"Admiral Ross speaks very highly of you from your last posting on _USS Sentinel_. Can you describe your work there?" Kira asked.  
  
"I worked as the Executive Officer," Strickland said, "I had a very simple maxim, Never tolerate slackers."  
  
Kira glanced over the PADD's content again, words such as authoritarian, hard nosed, and sharp eye for detail repeated themselves with the comments on Strickland's leadership style.  
  
_I wonder if he has children at all. He doesn't look like he would._  
  
"I'm a very firm believer in running a tight, efficient ship," Strickland continued, "That way **_you_** have less to worry about."  
  
\---  
  
“And we are officially moved in,” Robin Lefler said as she raised a large vase up onto the shelf.  
  
Carl Draper raised an eyebrow saying, "And the last thirty-six hours don't count because of?"  
  
"Because, we've just unpacked the last box," Robin replied.  
  
Carl headed over to Robin, smiling, before he kissed her. "Well, that is certainly grounds for celebration..."  
  
"Hmm, I love how you think." Robin said, smiling, closing her eyes, sliding her arms around the back of his neck.

Carl wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt Robin's mouth open as his tongue met hers and...  
   
A bark could be heard from the next room as their two year old Alaskan Malamute trotted into the room.

The couple parted and Robin sighed, "Great timing, Goliath."  
   
"Yes dear, I'll take him for walk," Carl said as he kissed his wife yet again before putting the leash onto Goliath's collar.  
   
"I'm going to read a bit before we meet up with Commander LaForge, Commander Riker, and Counselor Troi tonight at Quark's," Robin said as she walked over to the couch with her padd and lay on her side.  
   
"I'll see you there, honey," Carl said as he walked out the front door, with their leashed dog in tow.  
  
\---  
  
"Come to Quark's, Quark's is Fun, Come Right Now, Don't Walk, Run!" The advertising jingle ran over the sound system of the Security Office as Adam Martoni rolled his eyes.  
  
_Great, Strickland's gonna come a calling..._  
  
True to form his comm badge chimed and he heard the New York accented voice of Commander Strickland, "Lieutenant, care to explain this?"  
  
"Sir, I'm on my way to Quark's right now to let him know that he's supposed to clear advertising campaigns of any kind through Security and Ops," Adam replied.  
   
He headed over to the replicator and said, " _Raktajino._ "  
  
The replicator brought the beverage out and Martoni groaned when he saw what it came in.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I just hope Strickland hasn't ordered anything to drink right now," Adam groaned before grabbing his mug and drinking from it. No point wasting a perfectly good _raktajino._  
  
He took a sip, heard the advertising jingle again, and quickened his step towards Quark's. _Stickland's going to explode._  
  
As he speed walked towards Quark's he thought, _Well, at least his advertising is ironically making me run over there._  
  
As he arrived, Quark was busily talking to a large alien, Morn, he remembered his name was. The Ferengi turned and said, "Good morning Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I assume you have a permit for your latest advertising campaign?" Martoni said.  
  
"I thought I'd cleared that with Security months ago," Quark said.  
  
"Interesting," Martoni said, "Given that records for Security and OPS show not a single record of you having any sort of permission to advertise anything."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure records get misplace all the time and..." Quark said.  
  
"You might want to make sure those records are recovered or appear, if they even do exist," Martoni said, "Namely because I've been getting reports that practically all the Station's internal comm lines have your little advertising jingle playing on a loop. As well as replicated cups that play it whenever one intends to drink anything."  
  
_Talk about irony. Being known for pranks at Starfleet Academy, and now I'm having to be the equivalent of a prank buster._ Adam thought.  
  
"Oh, you must be Lieutenant Martoni, the new Security Chief," Quark said, "Pleased to meet you. Can I interest you in a late night session on the holosuites with an Orion harem."  
  
"Tempting, however, the matter of your advertising campaign needs to be resolved," Adam said, "Namely by removing it from the station computer system."  
  
From nearby Dr. Julian Bashir couldn't help but chuckle as he commented, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."  
  
"Fate does have a sense of irony," Ezri remarked.  
  
"How so?" Julian said.  
  
"Well, Julian, Adam Martoni was notorious for practical jokes of various kinds. For instance he was the one who engineered the great prank where the entire internal communication system played an old Earth tune. I believe it was _It's a Small World After All_. It was almost exactly similar in programming language to Quark's advertising campaign," Ezri replied.  
  
"Oh, that was him?" Bashir replied, "I do remember having heard of the prank, but I had no idea he was the perpetrator."  
  
\---  
  
"Come here often?" Carl Draper said, as he saw his wife heading over to him.  
  
"I'm only stationed here," Robin replied.  
  
Carl moved his left arm, offering it to Robin to walk with her. "So what prompted the change in plans? Not that I'm complaining, just curious."  
  
"Well, I ordered a cup of tea from the replicator to relax," Robin replied, putting her right arm around Carl's left arm, "However when I went to drink it I found it started to sing."  
  
"A singing tea cup?" Carl said.  
  
Robin laughed lightly, "And then when I turned on the computer monitor I heard that same jingle."  
  
"You mean this one?" Carl said, pointing at the information kiosk on the Promenade which was currently blaring Quark's advertising campaign.  
  
"I guess this is karma's way of getting back at Adam Martoni for the It's A Small World incident," Robin replied.  
  
"Come again?" Carl replied.  
  
"It was after you graduated from Starfleet Academy. He created this particular program to play It's a Small World on all the Academy's systems. He meant to just hit the dorms, but he inadvertently put it on every internal communication line," Robin replied.  
  
"Oh, right, I remembered hearing about that one deployment," Carl replied, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten called to Ops over this."  
  
"Nog assured me he could handle it, and he told Strickland the same thing," Robin replied, "Besides, he's on duty at the moment."  
  
"I wonder if Strickland is on the verge of a heart attack right now," Carl replied.  
  
"How do you know so much about Strickland?" Robin asked.  
  
"First off, _everyone_ in the 10th Fleet knows Strickland's reputation for being the most high strung XO in Starfleet. His intolerance for slackers is legendary," Carl replied.  
  
\---  
  
"Strickland to Martoni," Strickland said, holding his coffee cup in one hand. He was taking it with bigger sips than he normally drank namely because that damnably annoying advertising jingle would play the second the cup broke the vertical plane.  
  
"Yes sir," Adam Martoni's voice echoed over the comm badge.  
  
"Any headway on this situation, Lieutenant?" Strickland replied.  
  
"Sir, I'm working on computing the bill for Quark for every second lost on the internal communication lines," Martoni replied.  
  
"Status report, Lieutenant Nog?" Strickland said, walking into the Pit.  
  
"Sir, the subroutines of Quark's advertisement are proving quite complex," Nog replied.  
  
The comm channel was still open and Martoni said, "Sir, I'm on my way up to Ops at the moment, I believe I can handle the situation."  
  
A few minute later the turbolift opened and Adam Martoni made for the Pit with long strides. Strickland stalked over to him and said, "Lieutenant..."  
  
"Sir, I do believe I may know how to deal with this latest crisis," Martoni said as he climbed down into the Pit and went to the nearest computer terminal beside Nog.  
   
"Deal with it, and I want a thorough report immediately afterward," Strickland replied.  
  
"Yes sir," Martoni replied before he turned to Nog, "Try the tertiary subroutine. That sixth line of code. That should do it..."  
  
Nog complied and the advertising jingle stopped all over the station.  
  
"Very good, Lieutenant, now would you mind explaining how you knew how to deal with this?" Strickland asked.  
  
"Eh-heh heh," Martoni replied, "Sir, I designed a similar program at Starfleet Academy."  
  
"You mean you played a prank like a slacker?" Strickland said.  
  
"Uh..." Martoni replied.  
  
"Well, in that case, I shall be extremely interested to hear about _that_ as well," Strickland replied.  
  
_This is going to be a long report._ Martoni thought to himself.  
  
\---  
  
To be continued...


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new crew members make adjustments to life on the station.

"So are you settled in alright, Robin?" Geordi LaForge asked as he sat at the table at Quark's with Robin Lefler, Carl Draper, William T. Riker, and Deanna Troi.

"Yes, in fact we're officially moved in," Robin said with a smile.

"You can officially move in? How does that work?" Riker asked.

"Well it's when you unpack the last box," Robin replied.

"I just wonder if my dear wife is going to transcribe that into a Lefler Law," Carl remarked as he took a sip of his ale.

"No, it isn't," Robin replied as she cradled the tea cup from the replicator.

"Why is that?" Geordi asked, "I thought you wrote laws down all the time. You had over a hundred on the _Enterprise_."

"It was already a law," Robin replied, "Lefler's Law Number 7: 'A move isn't official until you've unpacked the last box'."

"And how many laws have you come up with now?" Geordi asked.

"One hundred and thirty," Robin replied.

"Fifteen of them relating to Goliath," Carl replied.

"Fifteen laws pertaining to a dog?" Riker asked.

"Clearly, sir, you're unfamiliar with dealing with Malamutes," Carl replied. Goliath barked from next to Carl, who reached down to pet his dog.

"Well the first one, was law number one hundred and five: Puppies and uniforms don't mix," Robin replied.

"Lefler's Law Number one hundred and six: Nothing sheds fur like a Malamute blowing his winter coat," Carl remarked, "I still remember the day we both went to work covered in tufts of fur after Goliath was shedding his winter coat."

The group at the table laughed and Riker remarked, "I just wonder what laws you'll come up with places like Quark's here on Deep Space Nine."

"Speaking of Quark's, are you going to reclaim that refill?" Carl remarked.

"Of course I will. After all it did surprise me when it started to play that jingle..." Robin replied.

"Causing, I'm sure, a hasty uniform change on your part?" Carl asked.

"Why yes," Robin replied, with a slight blush.

Carl reached over and took his wife's hand, "Something tells me Adam Martoni might be somewhat more irate than you are."

"What makes you say that?" Robin replied.

"Well, as Chief of Security I'm sure Strickland's bootprints are all over the back of his uniform," Carl replied, taking a pull of his ale with his free hand.

"I'm sure the next staff meeting might have Strickland up in arms about it," Robin said.

"If Adam Martoni's body language is any indication, it probably was been blown _entirely_  out of proportion by Strickland," Carl remarked, indicating Lieutenant Junior Grade Adam Martoni as he lumbered into Quark's.

From both he and Robin's position they could both lip read his words, "I'm here to claim my free refill. If nothing else, another _raktajino_ is just what I need to start the night."

"I hope Quark doesn't try to get the new Security Chief hammered," Carl began, before he quickly ammended, "even if he is working for Strickland."

"From what I know about Quark, that's a distinct possibility," Riker smirked, "I just hope Lieutenant Martoni is as astute as his evaluations say. He'll need it to keep ahead of Quark."

"No easy task from what I've observed," Carl remarked.

\---

"One hundred and fifty-six pages?" Kira said, as she stood up from behind her desk, the PADD held in one hand, " _And_ twenty two said pages detailing an incident in Lieutenant Martoni's past where a similar encryption protocol was used?"

"Sir, station communication security was violated once and it's vulnerable to being violated again. I ask LT Martoni to assess this vulnerability and work with Engineering to see how we can strengthen the integrity of our internal communication system," Strickland replied.

"And you intend to read this report?" Kira asked.

"Yes sir. And you'll have a full report of _my_ recommendations tomorrow morning," Strickland replied.

_Does that man sleep in his uniform?_ Kira thought.

"You'll find, sir, I'm quite meticulous about the little details," Strickland replied, "To include knowledge that the flooring in my quarters slopes a degree and a half when one enters the kitchen. And the deck in ops has three quarters degree incline when moving counter-clockwise along the upper level."

_I'll have to ask Julian if Commander Strickland shows any evidence of genetic engineering on his next physical._

"Good to hear," Kira replied, thinking, _Ezri might well be getting some more visitors thanks to Strickland. I'll reign him in if I have to. But for now I'll wait and see._

"If there's nothing else, sir, I'm on my way to Quark's," Strickland replied.

"For?" Kira found herself asking.

Strickland held up the coffee cup with Quark's face on it saying, "I may as well collect on my free refill for all the aggravation his advertising campaign put me through."

\---

To Be Continued...


	3. Dreaming of San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare about the Breen attack on San Francisco.

_**Jupiter Station**  
_ _**April, 2375** _

_"Oh, Carl," Lieutenant Reginald Barclay said, as Carl materialized onto the transporter pad, "You just missed Robin."_

_Carl Draper checked his wrist chronometer, passing the flowers he was carrying in his left hand to his right. "Oh?"_

_"Yeah, a friend of hers' ship is in Earth Drydock and they went to meet up in San Francisco," Barclay replied, "She's coming back to Jupiter Station tomorrow."_

_Carl stepped off the pad, "When did this happen?"_

  _"A little over two hours ago, but w_ _e just had gotten the communications array fixed half an hour ago. A lot of messages were delayed."_

 " _That's okay," Carl replied, then a smile formed on his face, "Hey Reg, I'm gonna hop on the shuttle to Earth..."_

 " _And surprise her, right?" Barclay said._

  _The klaxon sounding Red Alert drowned out Carl's intended reply._

  _Crewmen rushed to their posts. The lights dimmed and security personnel began to herd civilians into emergency shelters onboard._

 " _What the hell?" Carl demanded._

  _Barclay glanced at his PADD, seeing the Red Alert text message and then replied, "The Breen! Th-th-they're attacking Earth!"_

  _Carl dropped the flowers he was carrying and barely felt the security officer bump into him as he rushed past him to his post._

  _"I've got to head to engineering!" Barclay said._

  _"I'll go with you," Carl replied, following his friend, the flowers forgotten as he raced over to Engineering to assist Barclay, "I'll be damned if I'm just gonna stand in some bunker waiting for the shooting to finish up!"_

_During the fight everything was down to training and reflex. It wasn't skulking around behind Dominion Lines, sure, but Carl Draper knew enough about a space station's engineering to lend a hand. As it turned out the Breen weren't going for Jupiter Station, but Earth._

_He tapped his comm badge, "Draper to Squadron Lines, I'm currently stuck on Jupiter Station. I'll report back as soon as I can."_

_Running to the transporter room and getting onto the pad, beaming to Mojave Installation where the Asymmetric Warfare Group was based._

_Poring through casualty list after casualty list. B Squadron, Asymmetric Warfare Group, had just been coming off the line for refit of a few months before going back into action again. But action had found them when the Breen had hit Earth._

_"Draper," Lieutenant Commander Danilov, 2 Troop Commander, said, "Accompany the Advisory and Assessment Wing guys heading for San Francisco."_

_"Aye sir," Carl replied, heading for the transporter pad, not needing much of an excuse to get to San Francisco. As he did so he set his PADD to alert him if Robin's name appeared on any casualty list, hoping that he wouldn't hear the distinctive chime of an alert along those lines._

_No news is good news, it is said. But Carl Draper couldn't help but worry if she was a casualty, pinned in the rubble of a collapsed building..._  
  
_Relief. Walking by the ruins of Starfleet Headquarters he saw her. Her uniform was covered in dust, her normally neat light brown hair disheveled. Blood flowed from a small cut on her forehead. A corpsman escorted her to where other wounded were being triaged._

_The man gently guided her to a sitting position on the grass in front of the wrecked Headquarters building. And as the corpsman went to treat her she saw him._

_Carl sprinted over to her as she stood up, taking her in his arms. Feeling her burying her face in his shoulder and feeling her body shudder with sobs._

  
**Deep Space Nine  
****June 2375**  

Carl Draper sat up in bed, he turned over and looked at his sleeping wife. Robin was curled up to one side, her back to him, the blankets having slid down her shoulder a bit.  
  
He gently slid the covers up to under her chin, seeing her smile serenely in her sleep.  
  
"Hmm, someone's awake..." Robin muttered, eyes still closed.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you, sweetheart," Carl said.  
  
"You did sit up violently just now," Robin replied, turning around and propping herself up on one arm, blinking, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Carl looked down, seeing the worry in Robin's eyes. "Another nightmare. It was the Breen attack on Earth. The day I was terrified I lost you."  
  
Robin sat up, throwing her arms around him, "I remember seeing you that day and just how relieved you felt..."  
  
"Honey, relief barely scratches the surface how I felt when I saw that you were ok," Carl said, as he held her close to him.  
  
"You know how I felt too, every time you deployed to some place. How much I worried until you came home," Robin replied, "Especially when you got into the Asymmetric Warfare Group, and all those taskings you went on."  
  
"I could have chosen to go back to the Engineer Branch," Carl said, "You just needed to say so."  
  
"Carl, I love you enough to know that you love what you do in the AWG," Robin said, her head against his chest.  
  
"I told you before that no Starfleet goal is worth you," Carl replied, his arms around her as he just held her.  
  
"I could never ask you to leave something that you love to do. I love you enough to know that," Robin said as they both moved back to lying down, facing each other.  
  
"Robin, I honestly wouldn't be able to do what I do without you. You mean the universe to me, and I don't think I can tell you that enough times," Carl said, "And that's why I moved towards the Assessment and Advisory Wing side of the fence. It's more analysis less direct action."  
  
"You are pretty talented with analysis. And you do enjoy it," Robin replied.  
  
There was a slight woo-woo sound from the foot of the bed and Carl remarked, "Looks like our four footed furry one decided to get up."  
  
"I've got him this time," Robin said, stepping out of the bed to tend to Goliath.  
  
\---  
  
To Be Continued...


	4. Of Raktajinos, Fur, and Speaking on Fisticuffs

"What brings you over this way?" Adam Martoni asked as Carl Draper walked into the Security Office.  
  
Carl handed him a PADD, "My security assessments regarding the Cardassian delegaton due to arrive in a week."  
  
"Thanks. I'm working on mine at the moment," Adam replied as he drank his  _raktajino_. As he turned the cup to drink it the advertising slogan from the previous day continued to play.  
  
"You kept that cup?" Carl asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, might as well have a souvenir of my first day on the job. And it probably will bug the hell out of Strickland," Adam replied, "And the free refill was nice. Even after _Strickland_ turned up to claim his free refill."  
  
"I looked through Odo's old database. The Constable was certainly quite a thorough fellow," Carl replied.  
  
"No kidding. His files on Quark and Garak are his thickest. Quark's is only thicker by a grand total of seven pages," Adam replied.  
  
Carl sipped his own  _raktajino_  and said, "Klingons clearly do not believe in anything other than strong when it comes to coffee."   
  
"It's a great recipe, but its strength takes some getting used to," Adam said.  
  
"First Minister Shakaar's delegation arrives in four days as well. I'm taking care of that assessment as well," Carl replied, "I'd like to compare notes about that as well."   
  
"Definitely. I should have both my assessments complete in a day or so," Adam replied.  
  
\---  
  
"Lieutenant, you have fur all over your uniform," Strickland remarked as Robin Lefler stepped from the turbolift into OPS.  
  
"Thank you sir, I didn't notice. It's about that time of year," Lefler replied.  
  
"You gather fur on your uniform at certain times of year?" Strickland remarked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, but our Alaskan Malamute sheds his winter coat around this time of year. Fur gets all over our quarters whenever he does that," Lefler replied as she brushed a few stray strands off her arms.  
  
"You've got some on your back as well," Strickland remarked, "I'll give you a hand with that."  
  
Strickland ran his hand down Robin's back, causing fur to fall to the deck. Robin felt herself going a bit red in the face, partially due to embarrassment and partially due to the fact that Strickland was clearly so obsessed with making sure every piece of fur was off her uniform that he barely realized he was drawing a lot of stares around OPS.   
  
 _Talk about a memorable first shift, the First Officer looks like a pervert and I look like a fur factory thanks to Goliath._  Robin thought.  _All I need now is for Carl to walk up here and see this and my embarrassment is complete._  
  
"There, much better," Strickland remarked, and then his ears tuned in to a conversation in relatively low tones between a pair of male Bajoran technicians working on the ODN relay. They were a couple young men in their late teens to early twenties. _Slackers. They look like slackers to me_.   
  
"That certainly was awkward," The first man said to the second.  
  
"Definitely. All it would have taken would have been for Lieutenant Draper to show up at the turbolift," the second replied.  
  
"Probably would've been an epic argument," the first said.  
  
"I heard that Strickland used to be a boxer at Starfleet Academy from my sister."   
  
"And Draper boxed as well. They're within a weight class of each other."   
  
"That would be an epic fight..."  
  
"Ahem..." Strickland said, as he stalked over to them.   
  
The two Bajoran technicians turned to find Commander Strickland looming over them, with a glare in his eye.  
  
"Gentlemen, I believe the ODN relay requires more attention than speculation of a fight between myself and Lieutenant Draper that would likely not transpire," Strickland replied, tucking his PADD under his left arm before continuing, "I was simply attending to a pet peeve of mine, I don't like slackers or traits of slackers in people that work for me. Good order and discipline is my job as the First Officer of this station. Lieutenant Lefler having fur from her pet on her uniform does not present the image of good order and discipline, hence my attending to the matter. So, get back to work on the ODN relay before I order Lieutenant Nog to personally attend to the matter."   
  
"Yes sir," both technicians said, with an audible gulp.  
  
 _And I thought Constable Odo was stern._  one of them thought.  
  
\----  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Let the Fur Fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the fur incident.

Jake Sisko sputtered somewhat as he attempted to keep from spitting his _raktajino_ all over the table at Quark's after Nog recounted the recent incident in OPS involving Commander Strickland and Lieutenant Lefler.  
  
"So Lieutenant Lefler's face was as red as...as...what was that Earth fruit again that fell on Sir Issac Newton?" Nog remarked.  
  
"An apple."  
  
"And then two of my technicians repairing the ODN array start gossiping about Lieutenant Draper's possible reaction if he were to have seen that incident with the dog fur."  
  
"I get scary feeling if Quark hears anything about this it will be the racquetball competition between Chief O'Brien and Dr. Bashir from five years ago all over again."  
  
"Only it will involve Commander Strickland and Lieutenant Draper going at fisticuffs," Nog replied, "Commander Strickland is more strict than Odo at his worst."  
  
"Sounds like its been a rough couple days since Strickland came to the station."  
  
"Cardassian overseers during the Occupation could take a lesson on how to be task masters from Commander Strickland."  
  
"Oh just you wait," came a voice as Lieutenant Adam Martoni headed over to join Nog and Jake at the table.  
  
"What brings you here, Adam?" Nog said looking over at one of his former seniors from Starfleet Academy.  
  
"Just keeping an eye on your uncle. Given Quark's latest advertising campaign had Strickland breathing down my neck..." Adam replied, sitting down and adding, "My sympathies. Strickland means well but can occasionally drive you crazy."  
  
"For once I'm grateful Lieutenant Lefler assumed the Chief of Operations post over me. At least she would be more likely to deal with Strickland directly than I would," Nog replied, and out of the corner of his eye he saw two Bajoran militia engineers, his two most junior engineers at that, Taran Bakis and Sito Kannu walking into the bar.  
  
Nog let out a near sigh, and grumbled, "So much for my Uncle Quark not hearing about the incident in OPS."  
  
"Oh, the 'fur on Lieutenant Lefler's back incident'?" Adam replied, before smirking, "Word travels fast around here. And why don't you want Quark finding out about this incident, might I ask?"  
  
"Knowing my uncle, he would probably try to stage some sort of betting pool and..." Nog began as Bakis and Kannu seemed to be regaling Quark with the story of what had happened in OPS.  
  
"Oh no he isn't!" Adam said, standing up.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked.

Adam turned around, calling out from over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the crowd towards Quark, "Strickland's gonna go ballistic the second he hears **_anything_** about a betting pool on this station."  
  
Jake sat stunned for a few minutes, watching the scene unfold, before he turned towards Nog, "I thought he wouldn't mind something like that, based on the stories about Adam Martoni you've told me."  
  
"He wouldn't, normally. But with Strickland running around he would mind," Nog remarked.  
  
\---  
  
"So, gentlemen, tell me more of what you know about the stats of Lieutenant Draper and Commander Strickland in the area of fisticuffs," Quark said before noticing a very irate Lieutenant Martoni heading his way.

Before Bakis or Kannu could reply, Martoni stopped at the bar, glowering.  
  
"Quark..." Martoni said, sternly, "We need to talk, now."  
  
"Uhm, Lieutenant...." Quark began.  
  
"Not. One. Word. First off you do know that betting pools are illegal on the station," Martoni began.  
  
"Well...you know how bureaucracy can be and keeping track of the myriad of regulations can be somewhat trying," Quark began.  
  
"Yes, however _this_ regulation will be upheld," Martoni replied.  
  
"Constable. May I call you Constable? In honor of your predecessor it seems only fair that I call you by his old title," Quark began.  
  
"Quark, get to the point of what you were going to say," Martoni replied.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Quark said. _Set the hook...as the old hew-mon fishing saying goes._  
  
"About what, Quark?" Martoni replied.  
  
"Well, about how a traditional Earth boxing match between Commander Strickland and Lieutenant Draper would go," Quark said, "I mean Commander Strickland was said to fight like a rampaging Andorian bull..."  
  
Quark called up a videoclip on his PADD, showing a younger Strickland at one of his bouts at Starfleet Academy bulling into his opponent.  
  
"And Lieutenant Draper is a known counter-puncher," Quark added, showing a second videoclip of Draper catching an opponent's jab and throwing a hard right over the top of it.  
  
"Forget it, Quark. Fisticuffs between two Starfleet officers and betting are both illegal on the Station," Martoni replied, "I'm going to keep one eye on you, and I'll keep my other eye on all other business on the station, and I'll keep my other eye...nevermind. Let's just say I'll be watching you."  
  
Martoni walked back across the Promenade, finding himself wondering what exactly a boxing match between Strickland and Draper would look like.  
  
\---  
  
To Be Continued...


	6. Of Voles and Malamutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The station deals with yet another infestation of voles.

"Tekoa, how is that conduit repair coming along?" Robin Lefler asked as she walked through Upper Pylon 3.  _In one week the Cardassian delegation arrives. A fine time to be dealing with a vole infestation..._  
  
"Should be done in the next hour or so, sir," Tekoa replied, crawling out of the Jeffries Tube, "Looks like it was a chewed cable."  
  
"Voles," Robin said with a sigh, "How appropriate. A vole infestation where the Cardassian delegation is expected to dock."   
  
As she was about to tap her commbadge a vole ran right past her into another conduit. Robin thought,  _Strickland is going to have a heart attack._  
  
"Computer, when was the last time a Cardassian vessel docked at the station?" Robin asked.  
  
"Two weeks ago," the computer responded, "the vessel was the freighter  _Lakaria_."   
  
Robin called up the  _Lakaria's_  cargo manifest on her PADD, noticing it carried farmed foodstuffs from Bajor.

"And cue how these furry little buggers got here," Robin said with a sigh before she tapped her commbadge, "Lefler to Strickland."   
  
"Strickland here, go ahead."   
  
"Sir, we have a vole infestation in upper pylon 3. I'm calling for some help from the science lab," Robin began.  
  
"Alright, I'll need a full report by the end of the day and regular updates on your progress," Strickland replied, "Don't hesitate to ask for Security to provide teams of deputies as hunting parties."   
  
 _What is this guy? Half Klingon?_  Robin thought.   
  
"Yes sir," Lefler replied. After a moment's consideration she tapped her comm badge, "Lefler to Nog."  
  
"Nog here, go ahead."   
  
"See if you can't locate any other complaints about voles on the Station," Robin replied.  
  
"Voles? Not again..." Nog groaned over the comm line.  
  
"I'll keep the shift focused around Upper Pylon 3," Robin replied, "Lefler out."   
  
\---  
  
Several hours later Robin stepped through the threshold of the front door of her quarters, making a beeline for the living room. _What a shift._  

She promptly sat down on the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table before closing her eyes. The sound of the door hissing and familiar canine and human footsteps echoed.

"Rough day, honey?" Carl said as he walked in.  
  
Without opening her eyes Robin said, "Yeah, something like that."  
  
Goliath immediately hopped off the floor onto the couch and rested his head in Robin's lap. Carl took a seat beside Robin, as she shifted her body to give him a bit of space and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed softly as she felt Carl's arm around her waist, as he held her close to him.  
  
Robin reached her hand down and began to rub Goliath's furry head, moving her hand down the jaw before feeling a texture she couldn't quite place.  
  
Her eyes flew open, "What is that in your mouth?"   
  
She reached over and propped Goliath's head up, finding yet another Cardassian vole, this one dead in Goliath's jaws.  
  
"Where did he find that?" Robin asked.  
  
"Just below Upper Pylon 3 at the docking ring when I took him for a walk," Carl replied, "that was the sixth one he's killed all day."  
  
"Who would've thought an Alaskan Malamute would be a match for a vole? Or that Goliath would turn into quite a vole slayer," Robin replied as she leaned her head further against Carl.   
  
\--  
  
To Be Continued...


	7. Analysis and Anniversary

Carl Draper set the PADD down, after finishing the latest report from the Weapon Intelligence Teams operating on Cardassia as part of the Federation Task Force on the wartorn planet.  
  
Several reports of Unexploded Bombs (UXBs) and more disturbingly Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) had caught his eye. Especially the latter.   
  
 _How would I use such devices here on the Station. Especially targeting the bigwigs coming from Bajor and Cardassia for these talks for aid?_ Carl thought. _Cardassians are proud by their nature, and especially hardliners militant nationalists aren't likely to just take Federation occupation. They'd probably go underground and use underhanded tactics like improvised explosive devices._  
  
He turned his attention to a couple reports, these involving two IED attacks on the Oralian Way followers. One had involved a suicide bomber blowing himself up amongst an Orallian Way gathering. The second was a smaller device aimed at a dignitary from Professor Natima Lang's Progressive Party. Professor Lang was not anywhere near the gathering when the device exploded.   
  
_Definitely have to thank John Albert for the reports._ Carl thought, remembering his old Leading Chief Petty Officer from his former EOD unit.  
  
 _And I've got him and Aileen to thank for introducing me and Robin,_ Carl thought. _Today is the anniversary of our first date._  
  
 _Hmm, wonder what the time difference between here and Temecula, CA is? Wait a second..._ Carl thought, taking a quick read off his chronometer and punching it into an algorithim he had written into his PADD for just this reason.

A quick glance at his chronometer told him Robin would be going on shift in an hour or so. And because he'd left for work early she would be taking Goliath for a walk around now.

His PADD made a ding indicating a message had been received. He glanced down and saw the message from Robin, smiling as he saw it.

He tapped the comm unit on his computer, "Draper to Quark."

"The order is all set, a pleasure doing business with you, Lt. Draper," Quark replied.

"And likewise, Quark."

Draper made a quick call of two old colleagues from the Asymmetric Warfare Group, both of whom were member of his Advisory and Assessment Wing Cell operating on the Station.   
  
\---  
  
"Just a quick run with a dermal regenerator and a quick disinfectant hypo and he should be out of here," Dr. Bashir said with a smile as he fixed the last of the scratch on Goliath's snout.  
  
"Thank you, Julian," Robin said as she stroked Goliath's back.  
  
"I don't usually take veterinary calls, but since I didn't have anything else going on and..." Julian said before Goliath sat up and started licking his face.  
  
"And cue the main reason I don't often take veterinary calls," Julian remarked as Goliath cocked his head, panting with his tongue hanging out.  
  
"Oh that's just his way of saying thank you," Robin said.  
  
Goliath hopped off the biobed before Robin made him sit beside her as she attached his leash.  
  
Julian noticed the Malamute fur all over the biobed and with a sigh began to brush it off the bed. As he finished he did notice his Physician's Assistant, Lieutenant Bill Shonsui, walking from the Infirmary. It was lunchtime so it wasn't unusual to see the man leaving.   
  
"Lieutenant Lefler!" a voice called from nearby.

Robin turned around to see one of Quark's waiters, Frool, heading her way. In his left hand was a bouquet of six red flowers.

"Yes?"

"These are for you," Frool said.

"Thank you. Frool, isn't it?" Robin asked.

The Ferengi nodded, and after he had handed the roses to Robin he headed back towards Quark. As he did so Robin read the small card attached to the boquet.

> A rose by any other name is still a rose. Love of my life, whom these flowers' beauty pales in comparison to. It's been six years since our first date.

Robin's face flushed as she felt the blood rush to it. She smiled and held the bouquet close to her chest for a moment. For a moment it was as if she'd forgotten she was standing outside the Infirmary.   
  
"They're beautiful," Ezri Dax remarked as she headed to the Infirmary, to have lunch with Julian.   
  
"He always gives flowers on the anniversary of our first date, one for each year since," Robin replied.  
  
"That is so sweet," Ezri said, with a smile.  
  
"Woo woo..." Goliath began and Robin reached her hand down to rub Goliath's furry head, just behind the ears.  
  
"So this was Julian's emergency patient?" Ezri said as she bent down.  
  
"Ezri, you might not want to do that..." Julian remarked as he walked out of the Infirmary. His warning had come just a touch too late as Goliath began to lick Ezri's face, panting softly.   
  
"Whoa, that tickles, hey..." Ezri remarked as Goliath continued licking her face, panting as he did so.  
  
"Welcome to the occupational hazard of having a Malamute," Robin replied as Ezri stood up, using her sleeve to wipe the dog slobber from her face.   
  
"So what brought him to the Infirmary?" Ezri asked.  
  
"I took him for a walk and he had to start chasing down voles again. In this case he met one that stood its ground," Robin replied.  
  
"I'm almost tempted to suggest to Nog that we use terriers to root out the voles," Bashir quipped.  
  
"Terriers?" Ezri asked.  
  
"An Earth breed of canine," Bashir replied to Ezri, "Bred to combat vermin. Scrappy little dogs, smaller than Goliath. Much smaller."   
  
"I'd best get him back to my quarters and get on duty. Thank you so much for seeing him, Julian," Robin replied.  
  
"You're welcome," Julian remarked, and after Robin was out of earshot he said, "Should I ever decide to get us a pet please ensure it isn't a Malamute."   
  
\---  
  
"Thank you for coming, gentlemen," Carl replied as Lieutenant Bill Shonsui and Senior Chief Mack Gerhardt, both from the Asymmetric Warfare Group Advisory Assessment Wing as well, sat in Carl's small office in an out of the way location near Cargo Bay 3.   
  
The other two men were working primarily in the Infirmary and Security respectively. They were also known to be members of the AWG.   
  
"Good call on the connection with the Orallian Way for the last few IED attacks on Cardassia," Mack remarked, "I did my own analysis on the True Way based on Constable Odo's old files. I'm certain they'll put in an appearance with the talks."   
  
"I'm assuming you let Lieutenant Martoni know as well?" Carl remarked.  
  
"He's been looking into the matter on his own, as well as trying to keep one step ahead of Quark," Mack remarked, stroking his red beard with his left hand.   
  
"That shifty little Ferengi definitely has a finger in damn near everything on the Station," Bill Shonsui remarked.  
  
"Bill, that means we should definitely groom Quark as an information source," Carl replied.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Bill replied, "I'm drawing up my own map of Quark's known connections, I'd like to bounce that off of Odo's old files."   
  
"I've got you covered there," Mack replied, "His files on Quark are quite extensive. And Lieutenant Martoni's constantly updating the file on Quark too."   
  
"For any intelligence we need, Quark is definitely a number one source. Let's see what he knows about these True Way characters with a few discrete inquiries," Carl remarked.   
  
\---  
  
To Be Continued...


	8. Kanar, Voles, and Class III Offenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark finds that doing business under this new staff is different from the old one.

 

"Where did you get this much kanar, Quark?" Adam Martoni said as he stood over Quark. Several of his Bajoran deputies were currently scanning several crates in Cargo Bay 3.

"The import licenses are in order, right here. See..." Quark said as he handed Adam a PADD.

"Hmm, looks like it to me," Adam said.  
  
 _Well that was easy enough,_ Quark thought to himself. To him it looked as though the jig was most certainly up when he saw Lieutenant Martoni, a bearded red haired Senior Chief he didn't recognize, and four Bajoran security deputies in Cargo Bay 3.  
  
Martoni's reply would show Quark that his relief was entirely misplaced, "Except Aamin Maritza died seven years ago on the Promenade."

"Ok. Ok. I located a quantity of _kanar_ , through various connections and thought several cases of the 2327 vintage of kanar would be perfect for the Cardassian delegation..." Quark said, hurriedly.

"And just how did you come across this find?" Adam asked.

"I have my ways," Quark replied.

"And just what import license laws did you break and tariffs did you fail to pay? _Especially_ those that pertain to Cardassian spirits?" Adam asked.

"I assure you the paperwork is in order. But if it isn't perhaps we could share the profits and..." Quark began.

"Quark, bribery of Station Security is a Class III offense, your import fine and bribery fine will be calculated by the magistrate," Adam began, "Mack, I'm gonna need to ensure these items are properly secured."

"Yes sir," Mack replied, making a mental note to let Draper know what was going on with Quark its potential leverage.

"Wait! I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding!" Quark said, just about running after Martoni as the security chief walked out of the cargo bay, leaving Mack to supervise the four Bajoran deputies preparing to cart off Quark's _kanar._

\---

"So he has roses sent to you at exactly the hour of the year's anniversary of your first date? And he's been at this on the dot for six years?" Tekoa asked as she and Robin were working on Upper Pylon 3.

Robin smiled, "Yes he does."

"Lieutenant, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think **_Tholians_** could take lessons in punctuality from Lieutenant Draper," Tekoa remarked.

"It's part of his charm," Robin replied with a wistful smile.

"If only we had more, what is that pet of yours again..." Tekoa said.

"An Alaskan Malamute," Robin replied, "They have a tendency to hunt small animals."

"What's your Malamute's tally at?" Tekoa asked.

"Six so far. The seventh got away from Goliath and Dr. Bashir had to treat him for scratches on the face."

"Will that discourage him?"

"No," Robin replied, "It won't."

"So any more ideas how to get rid of these voles?" Tekoa asked.

"Well, I did think of a high frequency sonar generator. I've got a test pattern programmed for right now," Robin replied as she tapped a couple commands into her tricorder.

A second later there came a high pitched scream from Nog down the corridor.

Robin hastily shut off the tricorder, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were this close."

"I'm not sure if you remember, Chief O'Brien's attempt at using a sonic device earlier. It didn't work either and it caused more than a bit of consternation among the Ferengi population of this station," Nog grunted irritably.

"You never mentioned that before," Robin replied.

"You didn't ask," Nog sniped back.

"Look, Nog, let's talk," Robin said as she walked around the bend with him, "I'm not sure if it's resentment or not, but it has to stop. Colonel Kira put me in as Chief of Operations. I'm willing to listen to you, if you're willing to be helpful."

"I'd be willing to be helpful if you'd ask me about decisions before you make them," Nog replied before stalking off.

\---

To Be Continued...


	9. Greetings from Cardassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Lefler's parents' trip to Cardassia.

**Lakarian City, Cardassia**  
**June 2375**

Glinn Thrax Sa'kat stood by as the Starfleet Explosive Ordnance Disposal technician bellowed, "Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole!"

A loud bang echoed as the EOD technician triggered the counter-charge, blowing up the unexploded plasma torpedo, a dud that had failed to explode in the Dominion leveling of Lakarian City.

"All clear," the technician shouted. His shout was echoed by the others nearby.

Thrax tapped his wrist communicator and relayed the similar report to his own chain of command. Explosions of unexploded munitions were becoming a refrain all over Cardassia after the Dominion War, in pratically every city.

Senior Chief Petty Officer John Albert Faapele, a massive fellow from a part of Earth known as Hawaii, lumbered over to Thrax and said, "Explosive hazards are clear, you can send your search teams in."

Thrax nodded wordlessly. For the two weeks he had worked with the Starfleet Senior Chief in the grim business of moving into Lakarian City.

_Best not think about it,_ Thrax thought as he surveyed the twisted remains of Lakarian City. The Cardassian Provisional Militia, working alongside Starfleet Corps of Engineers, had been at the grim business of reclaiming the wreckage.

He found himself impressed by the professionalism of the men and women of the Starfleet 188th Area Clearance Company. A reinforced platoon of the 188th remained with at Cardassia City, taking care of responding to explosive hazard calls and mentoring members of the Cardassian Munition Disposal Units as well. However, the bulk of the 188th worked with the Lakarian City.

Thrax quietly spoke a command into his comm link as several members of a search and rescue unit and a salvage crew began working on the remains of the wrecked building that the unexploded plasma torpedo had been found in.

He counted six body bags as the team worked to clear the area and two Starfleet EOD techs respectfully looked the other way, mindful of Cardassian funerary rites.

_The Ra'akal family used to work here at the power plant. Their eldest sons were undergoing their apprenticeships when Lakarian city was leveled. Best not think of that..._ Thrax thought. His two eldest nephews were among the 200 million souls forever silenced by the Dominion.

"Send them in," Senior Chief John Albert Faapele said into his own commbadge.

Thrax remembered two Federation plasma specialists, the Leflers, were on Cardassia to help with the Lakarian City Power Plant project, working with the Cardassian Infrastructure Service.

He noticed the two civilian humans with three Cardassian civilians from the Infrastructure Service being escorted by a joint detail of Cardassian soldiers and a sapper squad from the 188th.

"Thank you for your help, Senior Chief," the human woman said.

"That's just our job, Dr. Lefler," John Albert said as he raised a massive hand to wipe sweat from his brow as he followed the group into the remains of the main building.

John Albert noticed Thrax fell into step beside the party. He also noticed Singh and DeSoto, the two EOD techs on the team were following the Leflers as they made their assessment of the machinery of the plant.

"You Cardassians definitely know how to build something to last," Charles Lefler remarked as he looked at the roof of the structure. It had caved in, but most of the main load bearing members remained standing.

"Confirmed no signs of any explosive hazards," DeSoto remarked as Morgan Lefler headed towards a crawlspace to assess a plasma manifold.

"Looks like a total replacement is going to be needed," Morgan said as she peered inside the wreckage, "The manifolds are completely destroyed. I'll need the schematics for deuterium matrix and injectors as well."

"I'll get started on looking at the containment system," Charles replied.

John Albert nodded to DeSoto and a couple of the sappers to keep an eye on the scientist. _I always imagined Lieutenant Draper's father in law to be the forgetful professor type. I never knew just how right I was till he accompanied us on this mission._

"Something wrong?" Thrax asked.

"Just a personal observation. The Leflers are the in-laws of an old friend of mine," John Albert replied.

Thrax nodded and said, "Say no more. We Cardassians are a very family minded culture after all."

\---

**Deep Space Nine  
** **June 2375  
**

"When were you going to tell me about going to Cardassia?" Robin asked her mother over the comm line.

"Robin, your father and I are grown adults," Morgan Lefler replied.

"I know that, Mom, but you might have let me know about this oh...before you guys landed on Cardassia," Robin replied.

Goliath instinctively trotted up to Robin, climbing onto the couch and laying his head in her lap, eyebrows moving up and down alternately. Robin recognized that as Goliath's 'What's wrong Mommy?' look.

Robin sighed and reached down to scratch Goliath behind the ears.

"Look, sweetheart, we didn't want to burden you. I mean you and Carl are newly married, and you moved into your place," Morgan said.

"I understand, Mom, I'm just a tad perturbed, after all it was rather sudden," Robin replied, stroking Goliath's furry head.

"We did talk about the Cardassia assignment," Morgan replied.

"You and Dad mentioned you might be interested in going to Cardassia a couple weeks ago," Robin replied, "But you didn't have anything finalized."

"Well your father was more interested in the mission than I was," Morgan replied, "And you _know_ how he can get sometimes."

Robin chuckled lightly despite herself, "I know he can get that 'forgetful university professor' air about him."

"Now you see why I tagged along," Morgan replied, "And besides academia was getting a tad bit boring."

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin said, "You two are basically going through a mid-life crisis."

The sound of the door opening could be heard and Carl walked in. He lightly kissed Robin on the lips and took a seat beside his wife.

"Oh, hello Carl, how is everything going on Deep Space Nine?" Morgan replied.

"Rather well, minus the vole infestation," Carl replied with a wry grin.

"Robin just told me Goliath's added a fifteenth vole to the list," Morgan replied, "And count your blessings. At least you're not dealing with the center of a vole nest. Which coincidentally what Lakarian City's Central Power Plant has become. After all you could send Goliath over..."

"Not a chance. Malamutes aren't terribly fond of arid climates." Carl replied.

"Charles, dear, are you going to spend all night trying to take that Cardassian portable computer apart?" Morgan said towards the off screen direction.

"In a moment dear," Charles said.

"Charles, our daughter is on the line..." Morgan replied.

Charles moved towards the screen and said, "Hi sweetheart, how's DS9?"

"Not too bad, minus voles and my insane First Officer," Robin replied.

"Oh, Strickland? His bark is bigger than his bite." Morgan said, "I was a guest professor at Starfleet Academy."

"Try working for him, Mom, and you'll see," Robin replied.

"Just wait, you'll see he's a big teddy bear under that hard-nosed visage," Morgan replied, "Anyway, dear, we just wanted to call to wish you both a happy anniversary."

"Thanks Mom, I'm sorry I was a little short earlier. I've had a crazy few days," Robin replied.

"We understand dear," Charles replied, "And we'll keep you posted on how everything's going on Cardassia."

"And do be sure we get to be grandparents sooner rather than later," Morgan replied.

" _Mom!_ " Robin exclaimed, blushing.

"Just kidding, dearie, sort of," Morgan said, "Have fun at your new posting you two."

"We will," Carl said, "And give my regards to Senior Chief Faapele as well."

"Of course. Good night," Morgan said before she turned off the comm.

Robin rested her head against Carl's shoulder. Carl said, "Rough day?"

"You have no idea. This station seems to be falling apart at times. And what isn't falling apart is being actively destroyed by voles," Robin replied.

"Well this is certainly grounds for a home cooked meal that starts an evening where my dear wife isn't going to raise a finger," Carl said to his wife.

"Hmm, I'd appreciate it," Robin replied, "But I'm not hungry just yet, I think just snuggling on the couch would hit the spot."

Carl held his wife closer to him, lightly kissing Robin on the lips, looking into her eyes and saying, "Your wish is my command..."

\---

To Be Continued...


	10. Of Bad Days and Good Dinners

"Rough day, honey?" Carl said, as he held Robin close to him. Goliath curled up on the couch with them, his head still in Robin's lap.

"Ugh, you have no idea. That vole infestation in Upper Pylon 3 is just about driving me crazy. Nog's still acting a bit pissy," Robing groaned, "And Strickland is demanding reports every time I turn around."

"Really, I didn't think Nog was the type," Carl said as Robin closed her eyes as she snuggled against him. Carl shifted his arm slightly from around her waist. He lightly kissed Robin's forehead, the bridge of her nose, and then lightly on the lips.

"He's the definition of an ambitious, Type A personality. I guess he wasn't too happy about me taking over," Robin said, "He got upset with me when I tried the sonic pulse method to control the voles."

"Sounds like it would work. After all, voles do have sensitive hearing." 

"So do Ferengi. Nog was nearby and he went off on me."

"Honey, you couldn't have known Nog was nearby. If you'd like I can give him a piece of my mind."

"Carl, I love you but I don't need you charging in to my rescue about this."

_Sounds like back off is the safest option at the moment._ Carl thought before saying, "I understand, love, I really do."

"I know you're being protective," Robin said, opening her eyes and looking back up at him, "And its one of the things I love about you, although sometimes it can be one of the things that annoys me about you."

"It hasn't always been easy for me, I take that back, it's never been easy for me to see you get hurt or struggle. Or have a bad day."

"I know that about you too, honey. I also know your capacity to comfort me on especially bad days is one of the things I love about you."

"Well, sweetheart, let me get around to part of the comforting," Carl said, smelling the scent of the curry cooking in the kitchen.

As he walked over to the kitchen to check on dinner he said, "Computer, run program Draper 2-0."

The notes to an old Earth song began to play and first lyrics o a very familiar song began, _"You'll remember me, when the west wind moves, upon the fields of barley. You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky, as we walk in fields of gold..._ "

Robin smiled, despite the rough day as she heard the song. She lightly stroked Goliath's furry head and said, "Dinnertime, sweetie..."

Goliath perked up and hopped off the couch before following Robin into the kitchen. The lightning was dimmer than the living room, candles adding some ambiance to the dim lighting. She saw the bucket of ice on the table and the bottle of Bajoran spring wine.

She headed to the replicator and said, "Canine Supplement 3."

Goliath's dinner began to appear and she took the dish, setting it on the floor. Goliath immediately began tearing into his meal, his tail wagging mightily.

Robin headed over to Carl, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Someone's playing our song."

"I thought it appropriate. A certain restaurant in Temecula where we had our first date six years ago will always be associated with this song."

"Hmm..." Robin said as she rested her head on his right shoulder, watching Carl stirring their meal.

_"So she took her love, for to gaze awhile. Upon the fields of barley. In his arms she fell, as her hair came down. Among the fields of gold. Will you stay with me? Will you be my love? Among the fields of barley. We'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold."_

"Dinner smells great. Chicken curry?" Robin asked as she took a small taste.

"Why yes," Carl said, smiling, before turning to lightly kiss her lips.

_"See the west wind move, like a lover's soul, upon the fields of barley. Feel her body rise, when you kiss her mouth, among the fields of gold. I never made promises lightly. And there have been some that I've broken. But I swear in the days still left we'll walk in fields of gold."  
_  
"I think that was one of the house specials on our first date," Carl said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not a Cardassian? That's such a photographic memory of six years ago," Robin said, teasingly.

"That first date is one that I'm never going to forget if I live to be two hundred and forty," Carl replied, "It was where I got into debt."

"Oh?" Robin replied.

"Remember when I told a certain Ensign, engineering type, that I would be in a continuously compounding interest kissing debt from the moment of our first kiss?" Carl said as he turned to face her.

"Hmm, vividly," Robin said as she slid her arms around his neck. Carl's arms snaked around her waist as he drew her close, kissing her on the lips tenderly. Closing his eyes as he savored the moment.

Robin smiled and reluctantly let go of Carl so he could move the pot from off the range to the tabletop beside the moba and steamed rice.

_"Many years have passed, since those summer days, among the fields of barley. See the children run, as the sun goes down, among the fields of gold. You'll remember me, when the west wind moves, upon the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky and we walked in fields of gold. And we walked in fields of gold. And we walked in fields of gold."_

"Flowers, spring wine, and a home-cooked, candle-lit dinner," Robin smiled as Carl slid the chair out to let her sit down, "I should have bad days more often."

\---

To Be Continued...


	11. Of Kanar and Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on DS9 continues with smuggled kanar and an anniversary.

"Where did you get this much kanar, Quark?" Adam Martoni said as he stood over Quark. Several of his Bajoran deputies were currently scanning several crates.

"The import licenses are in order, right here. See..." Quark said as he handed Adam a PADD.

"Hmm, looks like it to me," Adam said, "Except Aamin Maritza died seven years ago on the Promenade."

"Ok. Ok. I located a quantity of kanar, through various connections and thought several cases of the 2327 vintage of kanar would be perfect for the Cardassian delegation..." Quark said.

"And just how did you come across this find?" Adam asked, eyes narrowing.

"I have my ways," Quark replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"And just what import license laws did you break and tariffs did you fail to pay?" Adam asked.

"I assure you the paperwork is in order. But if it isn't perhaps we could share the profits and..." Quark began.

"Quark, bribery of Station Security is a Class III offense, your import fine and bribery fine will be calculated by the magistrate," Adam began before he turned to his leading Chief Petty Officer.

"Mack, I'm gonna need to ensure these items are properly secured."

"Yes sir," Mack replied, making a mental note to let Draper know what was going on with Quark and that this could potentially be leverage.

"Wait! I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding!" Quark said, just about running after Martoni.

\---

"So he has roses sent to you at exactly the hour of the year's anniversary of your first date? And he's been at this on the dot for six years?" Tekoa asked as she and Robin were working on Upper Pylon 3.

Robin smiled, "Yes he does."

"Lieutenant, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think Tholians could take lessons in punctuality from Lieutenant Draper in that regard," Tekoa remarked.

"It's part of his charm," Robin replied.

"If only we had more, what is that pet of yours again..." Tekoa said.

"An Alaskan Malamute," Robin replied, "They have a tendency to hunt small animals."

"What's your Malamute's tally at?" Tekoa asked.

"Six so far. The seventh got away from Goliath and Dr. Bashir had to treat him for scratches on the face," Robin replied.

"Will that discourage him?" Tekoa asked.

"No," Robin replied, "It wouldn't."

"So any more ideas how to get rid of these voles?" Tekoa asked.

"Well, I did think of a high frequency sonar generator. I've got a test pattern programmed for right now," Robin replied as she tapped a couple commands into her tricorder.

A second later there came a high pitched scream from Nog down the corridor.

Robin hastily shut off the tricorder, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were this close."

"I'm not sure if you remember, Chief O'Brien's attempt at using a sonic device earlier. It didn't work either and it caused more than a bit of consternation among the Ferengi population of this station," Nog grunted irritably.

"You never mentioned that before," Robin replied.

"You didn't ask," Nog sniped back.

"Look, Nog, let's talk," Robin said as she walked around the bend with him, "I'm not sure if it's resentment or not, but it has to stop. Colonel Kira put me in as Chief of Operations. I'm willing to listen to you, if you're willing to be helpful."

"I'd be willing to be helpful if you'd ask me about decisions before you make them," Nog replied before stalking off.

\---

To Be Continued...


End file.
